


Thunk

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 15:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “I’m not freaking out!” he squawked.
Relationships: Alphard Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Thunk

_THUNK!_

Regulus looked up, brow furrowed, just in time for the heavy black boot to swing towards his window with another loud _THUNK!_

“Merlin’s beard,” he muttered. He tossed his book aside with a dramatic sigh and marched over to the window. With a flick of his wand he slid the pane up and he stepped aside to watch as the boot, all worn leather and lurid pink laces, sailed through and hit his bedpost with a final _THUNK!_

Sirius’s head appeared, upside down and wearing a manic grin, shortly after.

“Why are you trying to break through my window with that monstrosity you call footwear?” he said waspishly, folding his arms.

“Wanted your attention.”

“You couldn’t, I don’t know, knock on my door like a normal person?”

“Nope,” he grinned. “Come on up, I wanna show you something.”

He vanished from sight and Regulus sighed. He supposed he would have to go along with whatever terrible thing his brother had planned if he didn’t want to end up with shattered glass all over his belongings. He hoisted himself out of the window and swung up onto the ledge just above where Sirius was sprawled out on the small section of flat roof, his big toe pointing out of a pair of Gryffindor-striped socks. Regulus screwed up his nose.

“Why do you have that?” he asked, pointing at a bottle of Mother’s sherry.

“For a toast.”

“A toast to what?”

“Got a letter from Alphard,” Sirius said, incongruously.

“Right.”

Regulus sat down, cross-legged, and none the wiser.

“About Romy,” Sirius continued.

Regulus’s head snapped up. His brother’s face was filled with glee but Regulus felt nothing but dread in the pit of his stomach. He blinked. What could Alphard possibly have to say about… _her_? She wasn’t… she didn’t _exist_. _They were supposed to act like she had never existed._

“She’s had a baby, Reg!”

“No,” he whispered.

“She has. A baby girl. She’s called it Nymphadora - _classic _Romy, squirms her way out of the family but still can’t help giving her sprog the most ridiculous pretentious name. _Nymphadora_, honestly!” he rolled his eyes, laughing loudly. “She couldn’t’ve gone with bloody Sarah or something?”

Sirius was pouring out two glasses of sherry, now. To toast a baby. A baby that… Mother would call it a freak. An abomination. She mustn’t know yet, or she’d be screaming the rafters down. She’d find out though. She always did. And if she knew that he knew…

“You can’t tell me. Not… not this.”

“Why not? I thought you’d be happy. Andromeda-”

“Stop saying her name! Someone might hear!”

“Nobody’s going to hear, we’re on the bloody roof, you idiot,” Sirius said, and thrust a glass into his hand. “Stop freaking out and drink this.”

“I’m not freaking out!” he squawked, the sherry sloshing out of the glass and dripping down his fingers onto his trousers.

“Christ, Reg, you need to calm the fuck down,” Sirius reached out and gripped tightly onto his shoulders. “Just close your eyes and remember to breathe, yeah?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, but all he could see was Mother shrieking and brandishing her wand at the family tapestry while he was forced to watch her burn his cousin’s face from the tree.


End file.
